1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to visual training device and method, and a computer-readable storage medium, for improving visual cognitive abilities of vehicle drivers.
2. Description of Related Art
It is important for a driver who is driving a vehicle to become aware of the presence of an obstacle, such as a pedestrian or a bicycle, in the peripheral field of view, as immediately as possible. Various technologies have been developed so as to improve visual cognitive abilities of drivers, or assess the abilities. For example, a visual ability assessment system for determining visual ability of a subject is described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 10-071121 (JP-A-10-071121). The visual ability assessment system includes a plurality of push-button switches arranged in a matrix on an operation board, each of the switches incorporating a display element. In operation, the display elements of the switches cause numbers or characters (such as letters) to be displayed according to a predetermined display sequence for assessment. A subject standing in front of the operation board pushes a push-button switch corresponding to a number or character displayed on the board when the number or character displayed is a number or character to which the subject should react or respond. According to the technology described in JP-A-10-071121, the assessment and training of the visual ability of the subject are conducted in this manner.
However, the technology described in JP-A-10-071121 requires large-scale equipment as the assessment system, including the dedicated or special operation board, and also needs to secure time for training; therefore, the visual training or assessment can be carried out at limited locations and limited opportunities.